1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-phase switch having variable pole spacing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-phase switches, such as three-phase motor starters, are rated at 2500 volts and 5000 volts for 200, 400, and 700 amperes, which means are established in accordance with industrial control standards of the National Electrical Manufacturers Association. Heretofore the motor starters have employed three basic frames, each using one of three shaft assemblies with two different pole spacings. The disadavantages of the foregoing have been primarily economical; namely, the additional costs of providing three shaft assemblies with two different pole spacings.